Night Lights- Nach The Anti Hero
by Japaneseguy1234
Summary: Nach is a criminal. he does bad things, but he doesn't want to. he has to make sure he can survive his night life and his school life. Soon he meets Damian Wayne and they hit it off instantly. What might happen if his criminal life gets in the way of their friendship. Will they stick by each other's side, or will the pressure become to much?
1. Chapter 1

~Nach P.O.V~

I sat on my bed, reading through my book. It was nice and peaceful. Nobody to bother me. It was bliss. Until my blissful silence was interrupted by my mother barging into my room. I look up at her with bored eyes.

"Have you seen any of my guns lying anywhere?" Her red and black hair not in their usual pigtails yet.

"Mom, you and the Joker are criminals who live in an abandoned warehouse and have no want to put things in their rightful places, so of course I see your guns everywhere." I reply with a slight chuckle before squinting my eyes.

"They're in the kitchen. Why do you need them?" I ask. I see her pull out my suit from the little box I call my closet.

"We're gonna be robbing a few joints here and there across Gotham. You didn't know?" She answered as if this was a completely normal family friendly activity. In our household it was though. Even if I didn't fully agree to this. I did it or else there would be consequences, serious consequences. I look back down at my book.

"Nobody ever tells me these thing." I mutter as I hold out my hand. In an instant, my suit flew out of my mother's hands and into mine. I look up at her with a smug look.

"Good bye Harley" I say, nodding my head towards the door. She told me not to take to long and finally left my room. Once she was gone I sighed and looked at my suit.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumble as I changed into my suit. I quickly grab my bow and arrows. Before I leave my room, I swerve and twist my bow to make it a sword. I invented it myself so I didn't have to carry two large weapons at the same time.

I do a few swings with it before running out of my room and down the hall to the main area of the warehouse. Without a word, we take off out of the warehouse. We start to weave through the dark alleys of Gotham, where we would occasionally have to knock out an idiot or two.

"So, where are we actually going?" I finally ask as a mugger hit the ground, knocked out cold. She giggled and waved to a shadowed space in the corner, completely ignoring me. I gave a sigh, already knowing who it was.

"Hello Selina, Pam." I turn around as they walk out of the shadows. They smirk and send a small wave.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" The other two sidekicks stepped out of the shadow. The one who asked, Cheshire ,strutted towards her mother, Catwoman. Rose, Pamela's adopted daughter, gave me a small smile before standing beside her criminal.

"To answer your question from earlier,Nach, We'll be taking a little tour around Wayne Enterprises. Isn't that exciting?" My adopted mother asked with glee. She clapped her hands and smiled her classic smile. All of the sidekicks turn to her in shock. We all share our own versions of "whats" and "whys".

"Supposedly Batman and Bruce Wayne are buddy-buddy. Word around town is that Bruce supplies him some of his tech. We're going to investigate to see if we could get our hands on some." Selina explains, putting her hands on her hips. I exchange a nervous look with Rose. She quickly combs through her chestnut brown hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Now move it! Nach, I expect a full proof plan by the time we arrive." Poison Ivy says, pointing her finger at me. I give her a stare as I get pushed along by my mother. This is going to be so much fun,

Not!  
~~~~


	2. The Breifcase

p data-p-id="292cff36c32f23a5f53a51eec10d142b"strong~Nach/strong strongP/strongstrong./strongstrongO/strongstrong./strongstrongV~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="947cb0dfa1f80ca1630f7d191aea53ef"I skid to a stop as we stand a few blocks away from Wayne Enterprises. I huffed and went over the plan again in my head. I sighed at the thought of it. It was a horrible plan that was probably going to get us arrested, but it was better then any of the other plans I thought of./p  
p data-p-id="8b743bd2c823fcc80ae209219c1ccdb8""Ok hun! What've got for us?" My mother asked in a bubbly voice. I gave a sigh. Sometimes I wonder how she can always be so happy, even after everything she went through. That's probably one of the very few things I admire about her./p  
p data-p-id="f8caa315d54828fcca096a6ad4b90e78""Black Cat and Poison Ivy, you'll be going through the back entrance on the first floor. Black Cat will get you guys in and Ivy's powers would come in handy since their best security guards are probably near the vault. " They both give me a nod and continue to listen./p  
p data-p-id="530a275d95ec2a80697802f8ceed3513""Harley and Catwoman will be our watch people and will take the long way. You guys will use the stairs to get to the security room to keep a watch over the building. Finally, Thorn and I will sneak in through the vents. We'll investigate the rest off the building for anything else that will make us green. Everybody got that?" I ask, crossing my arms. They all answered yes and were about run off when I said,/p  
p data-p-id="efc72034854daddc2989894c74a90ca4""Also, let's keep it on the D.L. Since you said that Batman and Bruce Wayne are friends, he may come barging in at anytime. Also make sure you keep your communication device with you at all times. H.Q and Cat will tell us where to rendezvous." With that, I take off, Rose following close behind. Once we're at the back of the building, she takes out her grappling gun and fires it through an open window. I take her hand as we fly up and latch on to the window, pulling ourselves in. Soon enough we were crawling through the vents finding our way to our first room worthy of looking through./p  
p data-p-id="33a2ed1bda6a9097b017ac3b06a177b1""You're a really great actress." Rose jokes. I laugh lightly at this. I drop down into a hallway with the tiniest thud. Rose is soon crouched beside me. I back myself up against the wall so I wouldn't be completely out in the open./p  
p data-p-id="446a5b71c499d2f5a0ec2c386412103c""Well, you should know, when you live with criminals, it's easier to play the part." I whisper as I look around the corner. I see two security guards standing in front of a door with a keypad. They were fully armed, full working communicators, and they probably know the code to get inside. I turn to Thorn and nod my head over to them, still hidden behind the wall./p  
p data-p-id="7df74f23002c3b6678cf50f688540b7f"She soon forms a sword-like thorn, probably poisonous, on her back and broke it off. I knew it used to hurt her, but she's probably grown so used to it, she ignores the pain./p  
p data-p-id="1ef4076839bfa76aa04610bdb2dc68f5"Before my eyes she was behind the guards, both stabbed and knocked out. That was her other cool power. She got the teleportation at the orphanage we grew up in, and Ivy gave her a toxin for the thorns, hence the name./p  
p data-p-id="df5ce5cbe27e5c5c84ec19f74419e4fd"I run to keypad and start to hack. After a few minutes the door clicks open. We enter quietly and scope around. Rose and I's communicators start to static to life./p  
p data-p-id="494d511e2e92f3ba29062b3e3d7ba85b""We're in the vault. What exactly are we looking for again." I went to reply when Catwoman beat me to it./p  
p data-p-id="8536db2bf61a63958feba245b39ea496""Anything that reveals who Batman and the whole justice league are. Not only will it give us an advantage, but we could also sell the information for a lot of money." I could practically hear her smirk./p  
p data-p-id="be51062940e579b64cd38c6579d7fb2a""Just a heads up, Nach and Thorn, three guys with big guns are a few halls away. Make sure to give them a show." Harley's giddy voice ringed in my ear. I turn to the camera and give a simple nod and continue to investigate. The sooner we get out of here, the less people we have to fight./p  
p data-p-id="b55002159262c7bc121bee86bf41a790"I search through the desk drawers. Soon I come across a locked one. I tug on it, but the drawer doesn't budge. I search the desk for a key when I noticed the locked drawer didn't have a keyhole. Maybe there was a button?Rose yawns and leans on a tiny statue at the head of the desk./p  
p data-p-id="3f663860a41e0af36f6e441a6b5fdc2c""Please, tell me you-" She was cut off when she fell over and landed on her butt.I look back to see the statue tipped to reveal a button. I quickly tap it and the drawer slid open./p  
p data-p-id="8257a521e65bb1afa3e5450ecf3da6cb""Rose! You are a genius." I say. I soon here footsteps coming near the room. I quickly grab a large briefcase and ran before checking the rest of the drawer. Rose hooks my arm and we are soon in the camera room with Mom and Catwoman. They turn away from the screen to face us./p  
p data-p-id="952499a370db06b400b61ee9171a5232""What have you got there?" Catwoman asks, nodding her head towards the case in my hand. I give her an honest shrug./p  
p data-p-id="68b1a2039b5d01817bb0f1aae5650c14""I don't know, and I don't really care. Found it in a locked drawer. Little heavier then most cases, must be something good in here. Besides, there's a mini electronic keypad on the side." Rose looks at me with interest, not having caught that herself. Harley made a gesture that said to open it./p  
p data-p-id="dcf0877b5ac8387d9e620a443d388f1e"I sat down and set the case down in front of me. I hook on my flash drive which should automatically start to hack it. We wait in silence for a few minutes. Before the briefcase fully opens. Then a holographic screen is produced from the case. There were a list of names. As I read I realized these weren't just any names./p  
p data-p-id="09f5a6abe8e3d5ebf77ed00b1ee190da""This is the Justice League." I awed. Harley soon pressed her communicator and hurriedly told Black Cat and Ivy to come back to the camera room./p  
p data-p-id="892d39743969fb3d6ca202c2d1207dcb""Well done. I'm impressed." Catwoman gives us a pat on the shoulders. Harley launches a full on hug at us./p  
p data-p-id="02152c3b011c1ac468e1d81f275d4813""Ah- We kind of have a situation here. Can't rendezvous. Will meet back at warehouse tomorrow." Black Cat's voice was sharp and urgent. I close the case and lock it again./p  
p data-p-id="c503a0e1ec06feabd367418f21b60f3b""I guess we'll discuss this more tomorrow. For now, let's head home." Catwoman said. And with that we sneak out of the building and travel to our own versions of home./p  
p data-p-id="ed790e134796eb704dd092dde146a792"~~~~/p 


	3. Meeting Him

div class="content"  
div class="moz-reader-content line-height4" dir="ltr" style="display: block;"  
div id="readability-page-1" class="page"  
div dir="ltr"  
p data-p-id="7d8df55f253969728181328ec94d5164"em"I/em emjust/em emwasn't/em emhungry,/em "/em emI/em emreply/em. emShe/em emsimply/em emscoffed/em emand/em emrolled/em emher/em emeyes/em.  
/p  
p data-p-id="d0b626eede5a681acd7923351fb0a026"em"You're/em emlucky/em emI'm/em emso/em emkind,/em emor/em emelse/em emI/em emwouldn't/em embe/em eminforming/em emyou/em emabout/em "/em emShe/em emstarted/em. emI/em emhad/em emto/em emkeep/em emmyself/em emchill/em. emKind?/em emYa/em emright!/em  
/p  
p data-p-id="422f223238e800e69a390159d78ed283"em"Tomorrow/em emevening/em emwe're/em emhaving/em emtwo/em emspecial/em emvisitors/em. emEveryone/em emneeds/em emto/em embe/em emon/em emtheir/em embest/em embehavior/em emand/em emdo/em emwhat/em emthey/em emsay/em. emSeeing/em emas/em emto/em emhow/em emyou've/em emlocked/em emyourself/em emin/em emyour/em emroom/em emevery/em emtime/em emsomeone/em emcomes/em emwho/em emwants/em emto/em emadopt,/em emI'm/em emmaking/em emit/em emmandatory/em emfor/em emnot/em emonly/em emyou,/em embut/em emfor/em emeveryone/em emto/em embe/em "/em emShe/em emthen/em emasked/em emme/em emif/em emI/em emgot/em emall/em emof/em emthat/em. emHer/em emvoice/em emin/em emthe/em emsnarky/em emtone/em emit/em emalways/em emis/em.  
/p  
p data-p-id="66dd592f3401338d15c9372e0ad9fca5"em"Who/em emis/em emso/em emimportant/em emthat/em emwe/em emall/em emhave/em emto/em embe/em emthere?"/em emI/em emraise/em eman/em emeyebrow/em. emIf/em emit/em emwas/em emsome/em emnobody,/em emI/em emwasn't/em emcoming/em. emNo/em emmatter/em emhow/em emhard/em emthe/em empunishment/em emwas/em. emMiss/em. emWinter/em emraises/em eman/em emeyebrow/em embefore/em emanswering,/em  
/p  
p data-p-id="6b029ae34ab0e209493b275aa56b3a26"em"Harley/em emQuinn/em emand/em emPoison/em emIvy/em emare/em emarriving/em emat/em emthe/em emorphanage/em emtomorrow/em. emAre/em emyou/em emsatisfied?"/em emShe/em emsnapped/em. emI/em emflinch/em emat/em emher/em emsudden/em emchange/em emof/em emattitude/em. emI/em emjust/em emnodded/em emmy/em emhead/em emin/em emunderstanding/em. emShe/em emgave/em emme/em emher/em emcreepiest/em emsmile/em emand/em emleft/em emthe/em emroom/em. emI/em emgrumble/em embefore/em emmoving/em emaway/em emfrom/em emthe/em emwindow/em. emThen/em emLaura/em ementered/em emand/em emsent/em emme/em ema/em emwarm/em emsmile/em embefore/em emgoing/em emto/em emher/em embed/em. emShe/em emwas/em emthe/em emangel/em emchild/em. emShe/em emdid/em emwhatever/em emshe/em emwas/em emtold/em emto/em emdo/em emand/em emwas/em emnice/em emto/em emeveryone/em emshe/em emmet/em. emI/em emsaw/em emthrough/em emher/em emact/em emthough/em. emI/em emsaw/em emin/em emher/em emeyes/em emhow/em emscared/em emshe/em emwas/em.  
/p  
p data-p-id="35e4a3470cc7f961b7dfd9e3cc646f4c"~~~~ /p  
p data-p-id="82d9fc5ced2a6eac67b57dc1630150d8"strongFinally, Rose and I enter Gotham Academy. The courtyard was full of people, sectioned off in their own social bubbles. It was already hectic and we didn't heaven't walk into the actual building yet. There were balls being thrown, girls gossiping and giggling, and people who were actually study.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bf160e25ad0e16b447cd27a7f989a3c5"strongThere were three types of people here. The ones that got here for being rich, which is seventy percent of the school. Twenty percent of the school was made up of intelligent people who got accepted, like Rose and I. Finally, there were only ten percent of the people who were both rich and smart.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="67f76a97dffd984219172da1fd80234d"strongRose and I walk into the school and head to our locker. Rose waits for me to grab my stuff for my first class and then head to her locker. Rose was older then me by a year, so her locker was in a different hall. We both have different home rooms, but we have a few advance classes together.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="800dee95c24c2aaf300287b0cf3c6116"strongI sit down in my seat in the back as other students start to pile in. I see Cheshire sit in her seat at the front, flirting with a boy, just like her mother. She was the only one of us that was actually blood related to her mentor. I rest my head in my hand as I wait for role-call. I was bored since I forgot to bring something to pass the time. I over here people talk about Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne. I roll my eyes at their stupidity. They only obsessed with his looks and his father's money. How much more shallow can you be? Soon our teacher stood from his desk and went to the podium to begin, only to be interrupted by the sound system.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="38a0406858fce616bda58cb2224c618b"strong"Nach Jones please report to the office,Nach Jones." I face twists in confusion, then my eyes widen. I swear if it's what I think it is. I get up out of my seat and walk out the door. I see Cheshire snicker and whisper something to her friends. Soon I arrive at the office and open the door. I instantly notice a boy, my age probably, with black hair and green eyes. I shrug him off and look at the secretary.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="55b7064fefbde5ba2351a82320658e54"strong"Nach, this is Damian Wayne. Damian this is Nach Jones, he will be your guide while you adjust to Gotham Academy. Nach if you would be so kind as to show Damian to his locker." She introduced. I extend my hand out to Damian, trying to be polite. I really wish Rose didn't sign me up for this. She wanted me to make more friends and get to know more people.  
/strong/p  
p data-p-id="22aa9af6483fe8466acc0eb02321a933"strong"What's your locker number?"  
/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Soft Punch

p data-p-id="292cff36c32f23a5f53a51eec10d142b"strong~Nach/strong strongP/strongstrong./strongstrongO/strongstrong./strongstrongV~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="dfee8d2bdd0fa66d87bb9923bd42edd2""1627." He replied. I chuckle and lead him out of the office. He walks by my side as i turn into a different hallway./p  
p data-p-id="c9d78d8017718b8e1ddeb8894d0456d8""That's across from my locker." I answer as i finally lean against the locker next to his./p  
p data-p-id="7c88f0f5da8530148fe23a164ed6538a""Here you go, Damian." I say pointing my thumb to his locker. He opens his locker and starts to put things away./p  
p data-p-id="f832cbac667bf50ca3c018ae50fa5a37""A word of advice, if people are making out in front of or near your locker, don't even try to access it. Just tell the teacher and he should excuse you. That type of thing happens a lot here." I shudder at the thought. That has happened to me on more than one occasion, and it was not pretty. He nods his head and sends a small smile./p  
p data-p-id="4a052fb3db397b9b28b16353ae4394a1""Sorry if this comes of rude, but you don't seem to happy when socializing." He noted. I just shrug it off and walk across the hallway to my locker./p  
p data-p-id="1ea0655d2a3f737f2f411c7d6206631c""Well my friend signed me up for this. She just wants me to meet more people." I explain. I lean against my locker as I talk to him./p  
p data-p-id="16b7474eea519988ccf1fb0572766f1a""My father also wants me to make a few acquaintances while i'm here. What's your first class?" He asks, starting a conversation. I get off my locker and open it to grab my stuff for class./p  
p data-p-id="8ee60a014a5837e438d5459dae211486""I have advanced math. You?" I answer, still grabbing my stuff./p  
p data-p-id="86a19e816fa39d658bda6a0bc34d2ca7""I also have advanced math." I send him a smile as I slam my locker shut. Soon the bell rings and people fill the hallway. I make my way over to Damian before I got trampled./p  
p data-p-id="b25daf928440bfd414189895b8736c95""If you're ready, I can show you where it is. My friend Rose is in this class as well, so you'll have a chance to meet her." I offer. Damian simply keeps a plain face as I start to walk to Math. There were only a few other kids in the classroom when we entered. I sat down in the back and Damian sat to my right./p  
p data-p-id="cb49d58095ccde666d6c585809ee2ebc"A few minutes later all the other kids start to pile in. A few freaking out when they saw that Damian was in their class, but stop when the teacher glared at them. The teacher told us to stay seated while he went to the classroom across the hall. Before I knew it Cheshire was leaning against my desk, trying to lure Damian./p  
p data-p-id="67a5c79c36bf03d97c98f5edd5184225""You must be Damian Wayne. I'm Cheshire. If you want you can sit in the front with me and my friends. You're way to cool to be hanging out with these losers. The class snickers at the nicknames. I roll my eyes. Rose looked severely embarrassed./p  
p data-p-id="1194eaca97a28c48a50be8f93949ccb3""You know Cheshire, you seriously need to get up your game. If anything, the name loser just makes me laugh. You know why? Because it reminds me of you." I smirk as she turns around with an ice cold glare./p  
p data-p-id="33a39832756e917a19b737602edcec63""Why you little-"/p  
p data-p-id="cd49d41dbca18ade3dc83e513aca8fe8""I know you are, but what am I." With that she threw a punch. I quickly caught her fist before it could hit me. The class soon goes quiet as Cheshire yanks her hand out of my grip. I see the teacher comes back in to the classroom just as Cheshire swings a punch again. This time I lost it hit my cheek. It was sloppy and there wasn't enough strength. It barely even hurt, but I had to play the part, just like I always do. Soon Cheshire got sent to the office and I got an ice pack. I didn't use it a lot, but I still kept it on me until second period. Rose kept freaking out and kept asking if I was ok, which I simply responded with a nod and a 'don't worry about it'./p 


	5. Hanging Out

p data-p-id="292cff36c32f23a5f53a51eec10d142b"strong~Nach /strongstrongP/strongstrong./strongstrongO/strongstrong./strongstrongV~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7fb168f70087aebc229020c678b02033"I walk out into the courtyard, sighing in content as the school day finished. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yes, I got weird looks and overheard whispers and all the other bull crap. Even now I see people's glances with a look of disgust on their face. I soon heard my name being called. I turn to see Rose running towards me panting./p  
p data-p-id="81198d79c7233506538698f01cc354ec""You can be fast when you want. Wow, ok, are we still hanging out at your house today?" Rose asks, finally standing up straight. I laugh lightly and nod./p  
p data-p-id="a38dd55c2639335e28a0b108ae7122fa""Yep! Mom's going be there, but that's not a big deal." My phone starts to ring and I pull it out and answer it./p  
p data-p-id="0e4c85cbbf642694fb397f5a5b79ce01""Hello?" I answer./p  
p data-p-id="e88647e6f96c95f2af0eb210e122e188""Hi Honey! I'm sorry, but Mr. J planned an on the spot date night, and you know him. He won't take no for an answer. Will you be alright?" I heard the sympathy in her voice./p  
p data-p-id="e6113f26ceef68b309b125f9d7de3d7b""Mom, I'll be fine. Rose is coming over tonight." We talk for a few more minutes before saying good bye and hanging up./p  
p data-p-id="6b2bab8e9b75adfa2a7c30c537087579""Scratch that. Mom's out with her boyfriend." I say 'boyfriend' in case people would listen in. She nods and we begin to walk out of the courtyard. We saw Damian and sent him a small wave, which he returned. We started walking back to my home. On the way we talked about our day and any other random things that came to mind. We began to talk about the orphanage, reliving some memories. Some of them were good, some bad./p  
p data-p-id="5316f5b4e52216f1657af07391562a8d"strongOk,/strong strongall/strong strongof/strong strongthem/strong strongwere/strong strongbasically/strong stronghorrible/strongstrong./strongbr /em~~~~/em/p  
p data-p-id="31412f909635f4bfc332a483497c704d"emAnother/em emscream/em emechoed/em emthrough/em emthe/em emhouse/em emas/em emit/em emdid/em emevery/em emnight/em. emIt/em emwas/em emthe/em emsound/em emof/em emone,/em emmaybe/em emeven/em emtwo/em emkids,/em emgetting/em emadopted/em. emIt/em emwas/em emthe/em emsound/em emof/em emcold,/em emyet/em emburning/em emliquid/em emrunning/em emthrough/em emtheir/em emveins/em. emIt/em emwas/em emthe/em emsound/em emof/em emthem/em embeing/em embroken/em emdown/em emuntil/em emthere/em emwas/em emnothing/em emleft/em./p  
p data-p-id="2570d11707a7dc5f31a35f680bdded78"emIt/em emwas/em emthe/em emsound/em emof/em emhell/em emon/em emearth/em./p  
p data-p-id="a781192800c86110b98bf2af6ae25f02"emI/em emlay/em emthere/em emawake,/em emlistening/em emto/em emthe/em emtorment/em emand/em emthe/em emexperiments/em emthat/em emwere/em emhappening/em. emTomorrow,/em emthat/em emmight/em emhappen/em emto/em emany/em emof/em emus/em. emThere/em emare/em emlittle/em emkids,/em emalmost/em embabies/em emhere/em emthat/em emdon't/em emdeserve/em emthis/em. emAfter/em emawhile/em emmy/em emeyes/em emstart/em emto/em emclose/em. emI/em emfeel/em emmyself/em emfall/em emasleep/em embefore/em emI/em emwas/em emslightly/em emshaken/em emawake/em. emI/em emlook/em emup/em emto/em emsee/em emLaura/em emwith/em ema/em emconcerned/em emlook/em emon/em emher/em emface/em. emI/em emsit/em emup/em emstraight/em emand/em emlook/em emat/em emher/em emconfused/em./p  
p data-p-id="7088f76454001e32f0fd43606c4f49a4"em"Do/em emyou/em emhappen/em emto/em emknow/em emwho's,/em emuh,/em emcoming/em emtomorrow?/em emI/em emwas/em emjust/em emcurious/em emand/em emif/em emyou/em emdon't/em emwant/em emto/em emshare/em emthat's/em emfi-"/em/p  
p data-p-id="918f377b82b97344d9f675c9810cd77a"em"Laura,/em emPoison/em emIvy/em emand/em emHarley/em emQuinn/em emare/em emcoming/em emtomorrow/em. emWhy/em emdo/em emyou/em emneed/em emto/em emknow,/em emand/em emwhy/em emare/em emyou/em emstill/em emup?"/em emI/em emcut/em emher/em emoff,/em emknowing/em emshe/em emwas/em emgoing/em emto/em emgo/em emon/em ema/em emrant/em. emShe/em emcombs/em emher/em emfingers/em emthrough/em emher/em emhair/em emand/em emsighs/em./p  
p data-p-id="9d7b33c40e824968297fee9faf7fc17d"em"It's/em emjust,/em emI'm/em emscared/em. emNo,/em emI'm/em emnot/em emscared,/em emI'm/em emterrified/em. emWhat/em emif/em emthey/em emwant/em emmore/em emthan/em emanything/em emwe/em emcould/em emimagine?/em emWhat/em emif/em emsomebody/em emactually/em emdies/em emfrom/em emthese/em emexperiments?/em emWhat/em emif/emem-"/em/p  
p data-p-id="9c8658a7789e4653f8550c5792e14472"em"What/em emif/em emthe/em emworld/em emopened/em emup/em emand/em emate/em emus/em emall/em emwhole?"/em emI/em emsmirked/em./p  
p data-p-id="ed790e134796eb704dd092dde146a792"~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="2fb9e2f794c5e7c67b5a2904efd8a595"Finally, we arrive at the little warehouse. Rose and I walk in and head straight to the living area. In there was a tiny television and a few tattered couches. Rose plopped down in the seat she always sat in, and opened her bag to start on homework. She decided to hang out and talk to all her friends when ever she has spare time at school. Unlike me, who finishes everything at school./p  
p data-p-id="e9338d7531601d0d0b677852a994a582"I went into the 'kitchen' and saw a note taped to the wall. I grabbed it and scanned over it quickly./p  
p data-p-id="41f9656d6a0f7520f8978803077e7711"Dear Nach,br /Harley and I have some business that is in need of dealing with, and of course we mean killing. We'll be gone for a few days or so to talk with some friends. Have fun dear, and no parties!(But we won't mind if you do)/p  
p data-p-id="19c8a532b2c63a67ebf659d4aeffb86c"From,br /Joker/p  
p data-p-id="f7edb4b51c5e4fb4e4ebcc2cf696b9e3"I look to see twenty five dollars on the counter as well. I would've been mad in any other situation, but they had done this to me so many times. This type of thing was almost expected. I grab two bottles of water and a cookie for myself. When I returned to the living room I see Rose on her phone, scrolling through something./p  
p data-p-id="06ead2b250ffc9060b59e0549bca732c""Don't you have homework?" I ask as I sat beside her. I set the bottles down on the table before turning back to her./p  
p data-p-id="c50399930ca76aedf091305920486484""The teacher said it was due on Thursday, so I have some time before I have to turn it in." I nod at her answer and turn on the tv. Obviously, it was a crappy tv because it was stolen from a run-down house, but it was better than nothing./p  
p data-p-id="29860b26d3da9b9af8e784da271bcfc8"Rose and I went on talking about random things and eating cookies. We were just about to settle our debate about who gets the last cookie when Rose's phone went off. We both checked to see who it was and instantly groan at the name./p  
p data-p-id="d203e55050d1a702eafe4b27497e9621"It was Ivy./p 


	6. Normal Kids

p data-p-id="fd7decffc44b33818a2e51d6b4740e2a"strongDamian's P.O.V/strongbr /I hate all night patrol usually switch posts at different times except for days like today.I was hanging out with Nach and Rose said to at least make one new friend and I /" got someone trying to break into a bank on 9th street."br /"on it Father."br /I said through the /I took out my grappling hook and made my way over to the I see Playmaker and Red Leaf trying to exit without being noticed.I jump down revealing myself they both seem to jump a little when they see /"Where are the adults?"br /I ask in a stern /"I'm not sure where Joker,Harley,or Catwoman Poison Ivy is across the street trying break into some other building."br /PlayMaker said with a little fear in his surprised he gave in that easily /"Why are you doing this?"br /I asked.I did not want this to end in /"That we cannot answer."br /Red Leaf /"and why can it not be answered?"br /I say taking a few steps toward /"Because you'll know to much if we tell you."br /They Maker runs toward holds out his hand to Red Leaf.I get in my fighting all of the sudden they did they go!?br /"Father I lost them."br /"You What!?"br /"They teleported they didn't seem seemed...scared."br /"Come back to the Bat Cave so we can discuss this more."br /*~~~~*~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~*~~~~*br /I enter the bat cave.I see Batman and Nightwing stand beside each not looking very /"Tell us everything from start to finish Robin."br /"Well I found Play Maker and Red Leaf..."br /*~~~~*~~~~*Time Skip Again*~~~~*~~~~*br /"Well it sounds to me they are just normal kids. well except the they were forced into this."br /NightWing Says facing /"Maybe they were the ones who broke into Wayne Enterprises."br /I /"They are the ones who took the need to get it back!"br /Batman was getting more angry by the /"What's in the briefcase?"br /I /"Everything about not only us but the Justice League too."br /Batman /"What?!"br /Dick and I said with /"No one has ever broken into Wayne Enterprises before so I thought it would be safe there."br /Batman could kids around my age steal something so valuable without being /"Damian your relieved of your duties for need everyone to be their best so we can hunt down these people also have school."br /"Goodnight Dick."br /I walk upstairs and prepare to go to tells me tomorrow is going to be /strongNach P.O.V/strongbr /I teleported us back too my costume starting to get worn out because of all the teleporting I do.I see Rose's costume is worn out change back into our normal /"Give me your Necklace." br /I say.I need it so I can upgrade our /She hands me her necklace and I take my watch /I head up stairs and start to look at our costumes.I should have upgraded these a long time ago.I also need to ask Cheshire if she needs an upgrade.I really need to start working on these.I wonder if Ivy's ok?Im sure she is ok.  
/p 


End file.
